seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Shinya Tsubasa
Appearance I'm 6 foot 6, of medium build. Short brown hair with a short beard and blue eyes. Personality I'm known to be laid back when off duty but when challenged or a friend is in danger, I am quick to be filled with bloodlust. Powers and Abilities Zanpaktou: Konran A long katana with a gold wrapping on the hilt. Shikai: Release command: Shakyaku (Crawl Down and Distort) Appearance Powers: My blade splits apart, not unlike Sogyo no Katawari except there is no chain. Each blade has 5 gems at the base of the blade. If I perform a physical attack, a gem lights up blue on the right blade. If I perform a Kidou based attack, a gem turns red on the left blade. For each blue gem lit up, my REI is increased by 5, and for each red gem lit up, my ATK is increased by 5. The limit is 5, as there are 5 gems per blade, meaning my attacks can only be +25 at best, and they need to build up in order to be effective. In Shikai I can only have red gems or blue gems active at one time. Hoshi Katashi (Starburst): Once 5 kido charges are filled, they can be exchanged for a 50% boost to a physical attack or I can use Hoshi Katashi. I absorb the 5 charges of kido to fire 5 simultaneous bursts of kido, with a spread like a shotgun. The spread is random and the shots are all equally powered at normal damage (no boost). Yoyu hashira(Molten Pillars): Similar to the above except with physical charges. This time I can call Yoyu hashira and either impale the ground with my blade, causing multiple spikes to emerge from the ground at a target location, for the duration my Zanpakuto is in the ground or raise it to the air to drop 5 projectiles from above a targeted area. Bankai: Akuma konton no torai (Arrival of the Chaos Demon) Yama Arashi (Mountain Storm): From the sky, a meteor generates from a rip through space and splits into 100 pieces, scattering over the field at a targetted location. Ame no tentai (Rain of the Heavenly Bodies): From behind Shinya, a rift opens and 50 kido bullets shoot out, similar to Licht Regen combined with the Volley of the Elves from Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, at the battle of Helms Deep. Futatsu ni kimi no sonzai o saku, Konran Akuma (Rip your Existance in Two, Chaos Demon): The reiatsu demon from around me splits apart into a separate entity, completely able to fight on his own. He deals ranged Reiatsu damage, and ranged physical damage in his hits. He can be destroyed but he can reform once per 50 units of my Reiatsu. 'Stats' Skills: 35 Zanjutsu: 11 Hakuda: 1 Hoho: '''8 '''Kido: '''15 '''Stats Unreleased: 300 Forceful blows Attack: '''(85 due to perk) '''Defense: '''30 '''Reiatsu: '''140 '''Reiryoku: 50 Speed: 30 Stats Shikai: 320 Resonating Aura Attack: '''(90 due to perk) '''Defense: '''30 '''Reiatsu: '''160 '''Reiryoku: 50 Speed: '''30 '''Stats Bankai: 340 Attack: (95 due to perk) Defense: '''30 '''Reiatsu: '''180 '''Reiryoku: 50 '''Speed: '''30